tokyoghoulfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Kishou Arima
Kishou Arima (有馬 貴将, Arima Kishō) is a celebrated Special Class Ghoul Investigator known as the CCG's Reaper (CCGの死神, Shīshījī no Shinigami, lit. "Death God of CCG"). He is undefeated as a Ghoul Investigator and was formerly partnered with Take Hirako. He is the protagonist of the spin-off Tokyo Ghoul: Jack, alongside Taishi Fura. His investigative skills and prowess in combat have led many investigators, such as Koutarou Amon, to admire him. However there are many, who are envious of Arima's combat prowess. Appearance Arima is a fairly tall man with white hair. He is always seen wearing his glasses with his face kept in an apathetic expression. Like all ghoul investigators he wears a suit, tie, and a white overcoat. During his youth at Seishin Senior Highschool, he was mostly seen dressed in his standard school uniform. He also always carried on his back what was perceived to be a 'guitar case.' However this was only a concealment for his blade quinque, Yukimura, which he used to fight ghouls. He also had dark blue Young Arima.png|Arima during his youth. Younger Arima.png|Arima in his younger days. Younger Arima √A.png |Younger Arima in the anime. dsaf.PNG|Younger Arima teamed with a younger Iba, Shinohara, Kuroiwa, and Mado. arimabio13.png|Arima's profile in Vol. 13. Personality Arima has a very calm personality, remaining unperturbed and composed even when surrounded by twenty-five ghouls or facing the monstrous One-Eyed Owl. He is also an overly strict mentor, as seen when he reprimands Hirako for being off on his attack by 0.01 seconds. As a teenager, Arima exerted the same personality, and also noted his main hobby to be Ghoul extermination. He has a very cold and calculating approach to exterminating ghouls as shown when he was his stoic personality, he is capable of forming friendships, as he borrowed Haise Sasaki's book, and Akira Mado described his feelings towards Sasaki as "parental love". Arima is also not beyond complimenting his ghoul opponen Plot JACK Arima was hailed as a genius within the CCG, stemming from his affiliation with the organization since his teens. He was personally selected by CCG's chairman Tsuneyoshi Washuu to be promoted to a 3rd class investigator. Taking advantage of his youth, he took on assignments that regular Investigators could not handle. One such assignment saw him working undercover as a Transfer Student in the 13th Ward, where he became the classmate of Taishi Fura. Sent to eliminate the Ghoul Lantern, he rescued Taishi and the two formed a partnership to hunt the ghoul down. Their activities soon caught the attention of several Ghouls in the ward, as two High school students killing Ghouls was unheard of before. The pair rescued Minami Uruka from Katou Sumihara, a Ghoul posing as a hairdresser and agreed to let her aid them in their investigations. Though Taishi believed Minami to be in love with Arima, in truth she was simply trying to manipulate them. At an abandoned house, Minami revealed herself to be Lantern and tried to kill Arima -- who had already suspected her. Though he fatally wounded her, Taishi was forced to deliver the final blow in self-defense. Afterwards, Arima left to take on his next assignment. Past Exploits Due to his outstanding talent, he was promoted to 2nd class investigator in less than a year. During what was thought to be One-Eyed Owl's third attack in the 2nd ward, he gathered all the Special Class Investigator quinques and worked his way up to the One-Eyed Owl. He was the one who dealt fatal damage to the One-Eyed Owl resulting in a CCG victory. Afterwards, Arima was partnered with Take Hirako and both of them were noted for their involvement in the extermination of the Clowns. When he was 22 years old, he also had an encounter with Yomo as well as Uta's group, dealing most of the damage to the both of them as well as subduing Yomo with ease before he was rescued by Yoshimura. Doves' Emergence Arima attended Mado's funeral and after Itsuki Marude had expressed his aversion to Kureo Mado's work ethic and fixation on Quinques at Mado's funeral service, Arima reprimanded him. Aogiri Arc Marude contacted him to inform him about their victory in raiding Aogiri base only for Arima to tell him that the tree used that as distraction and raided the ghoul detention center. Anteiku Raid After being given the missions to ambush any fleeing ghouls and neutralize the One-Eyed Owl, Arima was stationed within the underground route V14 where he had slaughtered a vast amount of ghouls by himself. Upon having his gaze fall on Ken Kaneki, he quickly approached him with the intention of completing his mission and, without giving off any sudden warning, dealt an attack towards him. Arima had quickly lunged his quinque IXA through the back of Kaneki's skull, piercing his brain and ultimately coming out stabbing his left eye. He then began to easily dodge Kaneki's rapid Kagune strikes without showing much effort before witnessing his sudden emotional outburst. He quickly makes note of who Kaneki is, then mentions that it was raining outside which he knew from the sound of water pouring in, also stating that his sense of time gets dulled when he is underground. Arima quickly brings out his other quinque Narukami and activates it, stating the objective of his mission before releasing dangerous bolts of electricity. After having Kaneki dodge this he commanded his quinque to go into remote activation and kept going as like his previous attack. He easily blocked a strike from Kaneki's Kagune using Ixa's defensive barrier but was surprised as it been broken and then complimented him for his attempt. Arima then went on to pierce Kaneki through his body with Ixa which raised him from the ground before dropping him in front of the man. After stating how he hadn't expected Kaneki to damage his quinque, he stabs Ixa through his head before mentioning he needed a new one. After that Arima noticed a scratch on his right cheek that is bleeding. Later on, he is seen confronting the One-Eyed Owl and he manages to sever a leg as well as wound the legendary Ghoul before they are able to escape. Post-20th Ward One-Eyed Owl Battle Alongside Yoshitoki Washuu, he appears in front of Chairman Tsuneyoshi Washuu to discuss the results from the operation in the 20th ward. The director is seen holding a piece of paper with Kaneki's profile crossed out and marked as 'Erased'. He speaks to Arima informing him the 'ownership rights' are his and asks him what he will do about the name. Arima replies that he will entrust it to him.Arima's answer, however, is disrepectful if it is directed at the Chairman: If Arima intended to leave the naming to the Chairman, he should have answered お任せします in Japanese, not 任せます. Furthermore, in his previous answer, Arima showed that he's aware how to answer with proper etiquette. Thus, Arima might have left the naming choice to someone who was there, but wasn't shown during the scene. Nevertheless, this argument solely rests on Arima respecting proper etiquette, and since this is the only interaction between the Chairman and Arima shown in the manga, this argument is fragile. Torso Investigation Some time after the Anteiku Raid, Arima along with Akira Mado are in charge of supervising Haise Sasaki and his Quinx members. Following the failed operation to capture Torso and Serpent, Arima summons Haise to an S3 meeting. He does a minor spar with Haise, subsequently returning the book he borrowed. When Sasaki apologized for using his kagune to fight Serpent, Arima dismissed this apology, and then listens attentively as Haise compared him, Akira and the rest of the Quinx Squad to a somewhat troublesome family. Nutcracker Investigation Arima is seen giving his approval for Urie operation. Relationships Taishi Fura Arima and Taishi have known each other for over twelve years. They attended the same High School, and were even in the same class. As teenagers, Taishi and Arima embarked on many ghoul investigations, where they were shown to look out for each other’s well-being. However, because their personalities were so different, they often had trivial quarrels, where Fura would accuse Arima of not ‘living a normal life.’ Haise Sasaki According to Akira, Arima is believed to possess “parental love” for Sasaki, as they usually lend each other books and Arima even checks on Sasaki regularly. Even though Haise claims he has a “make-believe” family, Arima is like his father figure. Arima often spars with Haise as a means of training, and gives him advice when he is in need of help. Take Hirako Arima is Hirako's former partner and superior. Koutarou Amon Amon admires and looks up to Arima. Power and Abilities Renowned as one of the most famous and admired investigators in the CCG, Arima possesses unimaginable fighting capabilities, being able to bring out the full potential of his Quinques. In the past, he dealt with a young Renji Yomo and Yakumo Oomori without difficulty and was able to easily neutralize SS-rated Ken Kaneki. Despite being a human, he has shown to have monstrous speed and reflexes and battle on par with the most powerful of ghouls. Finally, he is the first combatant to defeat both the fake and real One-Eyed Owl. Quinque * 'Yukimura 1/3: '''A koukaku type quinque that takes the form of a sword consisting of a long, thin blade without a hilt. This quinque was used during Arima's early days as an investigator. He has passed it down first to Take Hirako and then to Sasaki, who currently wields this quinque. * 'IXA: 'A koukaku type quinque that takes the form of a lance attached to a gun-sword handle with a spiked pommel. It is able to change form into a shield that is capable of blocking potent attacks coming towards Arima. It is also capable of changing into a secondary offensive form that changes the shape of the quinque into several tentacles which can home and pierce any enemy of Arima's choosing. IXA was shown to be heavily damaged after Arima's fight with Kaneki and is not used in the following fight against Eto, whether IXA is still in use or not has yet to be revealed. * 'Narukami: 'A ukaku type quinque that takes the form of 4 satellite panels attached to a rapier handle. The quinque can shoot bolts of lightning that can home towards a target of Arima's choosing. It also has the ability to combine the panels into a single rapier blade sharp enough to slice through the One-Eyed Owl. Manga depiction Arima Yukimura.png|Yukimura 1/3. ArimaIxa1.png|Ixa - First Offensive Mode. IxaUses.png|Ixa - Second Offensive Mode. Arima using Ixa in Shield Mode.png|Ixa - Defensive Mode. Arima's Narukami.png|Narukami - First Offensive Mode. Narukami-Mode 2.png|Narukami - Second Offensive Mode. Anime depiction tokyo ghoul arima 13.jpg|Ixa - First Offensive Mode. (anime) y45titled.jpg|Ixa - Second Offensive Mode (anime) tokyo ghoul arima 15.jpg|Ixa - Defensive Mode (anime) Narukami1.png|Narukami - First Offensive Mode. (anime) tokyo ghoul arima 16.jpg|Narukami - Second Offensive Mode. (anime) Trivia * He is the one of two people (the other being Juuzou Suzuya) to be promoted to a 2nd Class Investigator in less than a year. * He shares the same birthday with Ken Kaneki. * His hair has gradually changed white, unlike Kaneki who turned white-haired after being tortured by Yamori. * Arima has been associated with the number "13". It references the tarot card Death (XIII). * His relationship with Sasaki references Franz Kafka's short story, ''A Crossbreed. The narrator is the owner of an unusual creature that is half Kitten and half Lamb * In the manga, Arima first had a fight with Ken, then with the One Eyed Owl. But in Tokyo Ghoul Root A, Arima had a fight with One Eyed Owl without encountering Ken first. Also, in the manga, Ken managed to damage IXA. However, in Tokyo Ghoul Root A, IXA was damaged by the One Eyed Owl. Quotes * To Minami: "Events that happen in this world, are a continuous series of trifling things, and within those myriad pieces of puzzles, there is always a fragment that leads to the truth." References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Ghoul Investigators Category:Zero Squad